


my first and last

by okaethen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: mornings in the wong-lee household were much quieter than most people assumed





	my first and last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softyjseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/gifts).



> for my one and only Dani <3  
> inspired by [this cc thread](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap/status/1070068262048858113)

Morning light filtered through the blinds of Lucas and Mark’s room. The beams of sunlight caressed Lucas’s sleeping face, coaxing his eyes open. His eyelids fluttered open, squinting slightly at the window which betrayed him. They should really buy blackout blinds… 

Lucas sighed heavily, closing his eyes and listening to the nature chirp outside his window. Birds were having conversations and there weren’t enough cars on the road to make a ruckus just yet. Lucas always woke up this early in the morning, but it wasn’t for the sounds of nature. 

Mark’s sleeping face was far more peaceful than it was during the day. His long eyelashes dusted over his high cheekbones. The rosiness in his cheeks was more noticeable in the morning light, and the wrinkles on his nose from how he laughed smoothed over. His pretty pink lips fell slightly open, breathing softly over the skin of Lucas’s chest as Lucas held him. Lucas watched his boyfriend so at peace, so free of stress and rubbed circles on the skin of Mark’s waist from under the hoodie was wearing. Mark’s nose crinkled and his mouth shut for a moment before snuggling closer to the heat that was Lucas’s body. Lucas smiled gently, holding Mark like he was a porcelain doll-- perfect and precious. His boyfriend was always working so hard and staying up late, which made him sleep in on weekends. Lucas didn’t mind though, he loved seeing Mark so at peace. 

Lucas craned his neck to press a long kiss to Mark’s forehead. He pressed his lips sweetly to Mark’s skin, breathing in the scent of Mark’s shampoo and closing his eyes for a moment. Lucas started to untangle himself from his small boyfriend’s body. Mark frowned a little in his sleep once Lucas detached himself completely and slud out. He inhaled deeply and rolled onto Lucas’s spot, which was still warm. Lucas grabbed a hoodie off their desk chair and threw it over his tank top before he padded out of the room and to the living room. 

Lucas sat down on the gray bean bag he bought three years ago because they were too broke to afford a couch back then. He sighed as he sank in it, reaching for his controller and the TV remote. He powered the TV and the console. Lucas yawned and started to game, adjusting his gaming headset. He spoke quietly in the chat, which was noted by his gaming partners, who were much later in their day and screaming at each other.

“You’re quite quiet there Xuxi. S’your boyfriend still asleep?” Johnny poked at him. He lived in America with his own boyfriends, one of which was also in the server. It was much later, or rather earlier, for them so they had the liberty to yell and screech while Lucas had to drop his voice to a whisper so Mark doesn’t wake.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna disturb him. He’s a light sleeper, y’know? He works hard and he needs sleep,” Lucas explained calmly, contrary to his usual boisterous screaming. 

“Doie’s the same, needs sleep. The only difference is that Taeyongie sometimes forgets and we wake up with a whiny baby.” Johnny sighed and then Taeyong’s indignant squawk resonated through his headphones. 

“I’m  _ not _ that loud,” Taeyong hissed. 

“Bet you were earlier though, explains why you sound so tired now.” Yuta’s voice resonated in the chat with a snicker. Taeyong screeched and Johnny started laughing before whispering, “oh shit.”

“Oh fuck I woke Doie,” Taeyong murmured. 

“Pray for us gamer boys. If we don’t return, we’re dead.” And with that both Taeyong and Johnny signed off. Lucas shook his head and returned to the game, opting to go solo. 

An hour later, the door to his and Mark’s bedroom squeaked open, but Lucas didn’t hear it over the sounds of Yuta and Ten yelling at each other in the server. Mark softly made his way to where Lucas was sitting and blocked the TV screen for a moment before he sank down and plopped himself right on Lucas’s lap. Lucas wordlessly moved his arms so he can wrap them around Mark’s waist and pull him closer to his chest. Mark snuggled closer to Lucas and tilted his head upward to kiss his boyfriend’s jaw. Lucas smiled softly and risked dying in the game to cup Mark’s face with a hand and kiss him gently. 

“Good morning,” Mark whispered with a sleepy smile. Lucas kissed him again for how soft he looked. 

“Mornin,” he replied. He could hear Yuta tease him in the server, but he didn’t listen to him until Jaehyun alerted him that he had died. Lucas tore his face away from Mark to frown at the screen and grumble. Mark turned to see the red screen and laughed softly at Lucas. Lucas pouted, but he couldn’t stay mad when Mark pulled him down and peppered his face with small kisses. 

Morning were always soft for them. They were sweet and slow and quiet. It usually took longer for Mark to fully wake up and Lucas respected that and kept quiet for an hour until he buzzed up his energy as well. But Lucas couldn’t say he disliked the softness of it all. Mark made him feel peaceful and at home. 

Lucas eventually sat the controller down after he’d died two more times. 

“Get off the server Xuxi, you’re out!” Yuta howled. Jaehyun’s laughter rang in his ears as well.

“Go kiss your boyfriend in peace,” Jaehyun told him. Lucas finally folded and turned the console off. Mark got off his lap for a moment, only to turn around and sit back down, this time with his legs wrapped around his big boyfriend’s waist. Lucas hummed gently and placed his hands on Mark’s waist. Mark wrapped his arms around Lucas’s neck and pecked his boyfriend’s nose. Lucas couldn’t stop the bright grin invading his face, leaning forward to kiss over Mark’s cheekbones, his temples, his forehead, his chin, his eyelids, and everywhere he could. Mark giggled loudly, bunching up the fabric of Lucas’s hoodie inside his fists. Mark tried to pull his face away, laughing loudly but Lucas chased after him, showering him with his affections. 

“Lucas please,” Mark wheezed. Lucas ignored him and attacked Mark’s neck as the boy bent backwards, laughing. 

“I have.” He kissed under Mark’s jaw. “Gotten proper kisses.” Lucas pressed his lips to Mark’s adam’s apple. “In a week,” he reasoned. Mark and Lucas both worked hard. Mark was often in the studio, producing multiple different songs at the same time while Lucas was busy at the grade school, getting his hair torn out by kids. Lucas had a steadier schedule, but lately Mark’s been approaching production crunch time and was getting home later and later. Lucas didn’t mind-- he knew Mark would always come back home to him, but he hadn’t been able to love him properly. 

Mark stopped laughing and pressed his own hands to Lucas’s face and squeezed so that Lucas’s face was smooshed. Lucas frowned in confusion before Mark kissed him slowly, lovingly, deeply. Mark, for being such a talented songwriter and producer, couldn’t for the life of him express his love for Lucas in words. It was too great, too overwhelming to even begin to describe that feeling of utter and complete love Lucas made him feel. But when Mark kissed Lucas like  _ that _ , it didn’t matter if he got a little trumped on how to tell Lucas he loved him, Lucas understood. 

_ “Wherever I am, even if I’m dreaming to me, it’s only you I’ll swear upon the rest of my life. There won’t be another you, you’re my last.” _

_ \-- My First And Last ; NCT Dream _

**Author's Note:**

> [talk to me on this bird app](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)
> 
> [curiosity killed the cat but my cc brought it back](https://curiouscat.me/okae_then)


End file.
